


One In The Morning

by irishgirlE



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Bleeding Effect, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishgirlE/pseuds/irishgirlE
Summary: A moment between Shaun and Desmond while Desmond suffers from the Bleeding Effect.





	One In The Morning

Shaun glanced up from the computer monitor when he heard the sound of someone shuffling softly. Desmond moved over to the door of the Sanctuary.

"Desmond," Shaun snapped, irritated. Desmond had distracted him. Admittedly, he wasn’t doing anything worth focusing on, but he still resented the interruption, although, probably not as much as he would have if Rebecca or Lucy had been the one to interrupt him. Desmond always seemed to earn more of his annoyance.

Desmond’s shuffles slowed and stopped. He turned around to look at Shaun. For possibly the first time in his life, Shaun was left speechless as he stared. Desmond hadn’t looked good for some time, but if Shaun were to compare how he looked when they first met to how he looked now, he would say that he had been the picture of health. Now, he looked like he belonged in a hospital bed.

_Probably in the psych ward,_ Shaun’s mind added but he ignored that thought. Even in his own head, that was too mean. He might not like Desmond – that was a lie. He might not get along with Desmond, but he understood the toll that this was taking on him. Especially now.

There were tear tracks down Desmond's cheeks. His skin was ghost white except for the deep bruises under his eyes that showed his exhaustion. He could see the slight but constant shivering. He could see the gauntness of his cheeks, the hollowness of his collar bones, peeking out from under his hoodie. He could see how loose the hoodie was now. As much as they joked about Desmond getting fat, he had started to lose weight rapidly. He might not be getting much exercise, but he certainly wasn’t getting much food.

But what worried Shaun the most was the faraway look in Desmond’s eyes, like he wasn’t seeing what was in front of him. He had been, originally, but now his eyes were focused on something over Shaun’s shoulder.

There was nothing there, Shaun knew. And, as much as he wanted to look, to pretend that there was, he knew better than to turn his back on Desmond when he was like this. Desmond wasn’t a particularly violent person, but he wasn’t dealing with the Desmond he knew.

"Desmond," Shaun called softly, softer than before, as though he was trying to coax a frightened animal. Desmond probably had the same level of comprehension as a frightened animal right now.

Slowly, his gaze sluggishly rolled over to look at Shaun. He would forever deny the breath of relief that escaped him when Desmond looked back with a hunt of comprehension.

"What were you doing?" Shaun asked, slowly.

Visibly dazed, Desmond murmured something in Arabic. Shaun felt his heart clench. He didn’t speech any Arabic, but he was fairly confident that the slurring wasn’t an accent. It was bad enough that Desmond was experiencing the bleeding effect, but he didn’t need brain damage on top of that.

"English, please,” Shaun requested – begged.

Desmond blinked at him for a moment, his eyes gaining slightly more focus. "I was going outside?” He said, asking more than telling, but Shaun would take it. It was an answer and it was in English.

Still, Shaun frowned. "Really, mate? It's one AM. I was going off to bed soon."

"I…I…" Desmond trailed off and said something in Italian.

Shaun pushed back his chair and hastily made his way to Desmond. Arabic was worrying. Italian was concerning. Both, within minute of each other, was worth waking up the girls.

Especially since Desmond’s gaze seemed to shift and refocus on something that only he – and Ezio and Altair – could see. Shaun tried calling his name to regain Desmond's attention. He shook him. He tried clicking his fingers in his face. He even whispered Ezio’s name, feeling a strange mix of fear and relief when even that go no response.

Shaun wondered what else he could do. They should start keeping a list of the things that got Desmond out of these episodes. Less and less seemed to work over time. Slowly, Shaun spoke in halting, nervous Italian, begging for Desmond’s attention, asking him useless questions. Shaun doubted that any of it made sense, but the sounds seemed to rouse Desmond.

He blinked at him and stared. "Shaun?" He asked, in a clear American accent.

Shaun nodded, almost laughing in relief. "Yeah, Desmond It's me."

"Shaun,” Desmond repeated, looking around him, around them.

Shaun nodded again. He rubbed the cool skin of Desmond's arms. It wasn’t cold enough to justify the chill of Desmond’s skin, but he was probably in shock.

"Shaun. Shaun, ho paura,” Desmond mumbled.

Shaun frowned at the look of terror on Desmond’s face. He doubted that he even knew he was speaking Italian again. That definitely wasn’t good.

Desmond grabbed his biceps in a vice like grip. Now they were standing there holding onto each other. "Aiuto. Per favore. Ezio ... ho paura. Aiutami,” he begged.

Shaun gasped in shock when Desmond’s weight collapsed into his arms in a dead faint. He had passed out. Shaun had no idea what to do, so, he carefully lowered him to the ground, trying to keep his head supported. Shaun pressed his fingers against Desmond's neck and was relieved beyond words to find the thumping beat of his pulse.

"Desmond." Shaun tapped his cheeks to try rouse the newest assassin. "Desmond, c'mon. Wake up. C'mon Dez. Please, mate. I can't carry you. Wake up."

Desmond didn't wake. Despite what he had said, Shaun pulled Desmond's arm over his shoulder and pulled until he was across his back. He wrapped an arm around his leg and shakily stood up. It was awkward, but he managed to get to Desmond's room.

He nearly dropped him when he paused to open the door, but they made it. Shaun gently dropped Desmond on the bed.

He stared down at the assassin. His terrified expression refused to leave his mind. Shaun wiped away the tears dying on Desmond's cheeks and covered him up with the rumpled covers on the bed.

For once, Desmond wasn't screaming or writhing in some sort of pain. He was sleeping peacefully. Only after passing out did Desmond look peaceful.

How messed up was that?

Desmond mumbled his name and shifted uncomfortably on the bed. Shaun paused. _His_ name?

He reached forward and smoothed the hair off of Desmond's forehead. He shushed him, and Desmond relaxed again.

Shaun sighed. He would have to talk to Lucy and Rebecca. The animus was killing Desmond. It didn't matter if it was necessary. Desmond couldn't afford to spend too much time in the animus.

Shaun was going to walk off when he felt they hand curled around his wrist. He looked over at Desmond. His eyes were open to slits and he was staring directly at Shaun.

"Hey." Shaun greeted softly.

Desmond mumbled something and tugged on Shaun's wrist. "…stay…"

Shaun found himself nodding and he climbed into the too small bed beside Desmond.

He would talk to Lucy and Rebecca in the morning. Now he would sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation courtesy of Google translate - I took French in school so I don't speak a word of Italian. Sorry.   
> "Shaun, ho paura" - Shaun, I'm scared.   
> "Aiuto. Per favore. Ezio ... ho paura. Aiutami" - Help. Please. Ezio... I'm scared. Help me.


End file.
